Once Upon A Time
by cjh4ever
Summary: In the 12 days leading up to Christmas various fairy tale characters arrive in Cardiff to be dealt with by the Torchwood team of Jack, Gwen and Ianto along with Rhys and Andy.
1. Day 1

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day One: 14 December 2008

It was just gone midnight when the police got the call. The constables who responded were not surprised to see some kind of elf lying in the doorway of Tesco. It was two weeks to Christmas and the parties were in full swing, drunken revellers were everywhere.

"This one's out of it," said Steve Barnes, leaning over the elf. He sniffed but couldn't tell if the smell of alcohol was coming from the elf or not. "Come on, mate, wakey wakey." He shook the man but couldn't rouse him.

"Better get him back to the station. He can sleep it off there," said Mervyn Simmonds, Steve's partner. He was older and had seen it all before.

They hefted the elf into the back of the police car. Steve sat beside him to shove his head out of the window if he looked liked being sick; neither officer wanted to have to clean the car. Not again. The elf was still out of it when they carried him into the station.

"Who's this then?" asked Andy Davidson, on desk duty and grateful for it. He'd had his fill of picking up drunks.

"Don't know. Can't we just lock him up?" It was close to the end of shift and Mervyn wanted to get home to his wife for a snuggle before she went to work in the morning.

Andy didn't like taking in someone without going through proper identification procedures but the sight of three officers coming through the door with an aggressive and cursing drunk changed his mind. "All right. Put him in number three." He turned his attention to the newcomers and forgot about the elf for a while.

At three forty, the station was quiet again and Andy was catching up on the paperwork. He remembered the elf and went to check on him. Letting himself into the cell, he walked over to the bed where the man lay sprawled, still unconscious. Andy patted down the man's costume but there were no pockets and no identification.

"Anything?" Sergeant Miller was standing at the open door.

"Nope. This guy's make up is bloody good. Those ears look right natural." Andy pulled at one elongated ear, thinking of Mr Spock from _Star Trek_. The ear didn't come off, in fact the man's face tightened as if it was being pulled too. Squatting, Andy looked more closely. There was no join where the ear met the face. "Sarge, take a look at this."

"What is it?" Miller came into the cell and watched as Andy pulled the ear again. "Must have used superglue. Bloody fool. He'll regret that when he has to go to hospital to get them off." The sergeant turned and walked away. "Book him as an elf 'til he wakes up."

Andy did not move. He looked at the man more closely. He was small, not five feet tall, and his features were … not quite right. Not human? That was ridiculous but Andy had seen a lot in the past couple of years and his association with Gwen Cooper had taught him not to dismiss his instincts. He reached for his mobile.

A phone ringing in the early hours was not unusual and Gwen surfaced at the sound. She reached out, fumbled a bit then located the phone and looked at the display.

"It that's Harkness, tell him to sod off," mumbled Rhys from beside her. He pointedly turned onto his side, back to her.

"Sorry, love." She pressed the button and took the call. "Andy, this better be good."

Fifteen minutes later she was on her way to the police station. For the sheer hell of it, she'd called Jack and told him to meet her there. Why should she be the only one whose night was disrupted? It wouldn't hurt him to leave Ianto's side for an hour. The SUV was just in front of her as she drove up to the station and she parked alongside it. To her disgust, Jack looked as bright eyed and awake as if it was the middle of the day.

"So, Gwen, what have we got?" Jack was rubbing his hands, not at all dismayed to be called out. He had been going through reports and was mightily bored. A little excursion was just what he had hoped for.

"An elf, according to Andy."

"Let's go see." Jack bounded up the steps and Gwen followed more slowly.

At the desk, Andy looked up and groaned. He had wanted Gwen not Harkness. The man's irrepressible cheeriness got him down although that was better than his intense stares which were plain scary.

"Andy, this better not be a wild goose chase." Gwen stood before him.

"Well I think it's weird." He took the cell keys from under the counter and led them down the corridor. "This bloke, dressed like a bleeding elf, was lying in Tesco's doorway. There's no identification and his face … well, it doesn't look right." He opened the cell door after checking the occupant was still out of it.

Jack went in first and stood looking down at the figure lying on his back on the bed. He sighed; this was not good.

Gwen came up to join him. "What is it, Jack?" She knew him very well after two years and that sigh and his stance told her he knew something. The figure on the bed was odd, she thought, recognising why Andy had called them in.

"A Huliken." He looked back at Andy. "There only the one?"

"Yeah, that not enough for you?"

"They usually come in sevens."

"Sevens?"

"Uh huh. With a woman. Can you check please? See if they're somewhere else in the city?"

"Okay." Andy left, unreasonably pleased to have been proved right and to have Harkness ask nicely – he had actually said 'please' – for once.

"Tell me, Jack." Gwen stood looking at him.

"They're Space Gypsies. Travel all round the galaxy in family units, Mum and the seven boys. Heard of Snow White and the seven dwarves? This is where the story started." He nodded towards the Huliken.

"You're joking." She was not prepared to believe that. "That's a fairy tale, dreamed up years ago."

"All fairy tales have some basis in reality."

Andy reappeared at the door. "I don't know how you knew this, but there's two more. Over in Ely."

"We'll go get them. Andy, put the word out and call Gwen when the others show. The woman will be tall with dark hair in a long, black dress."

Jack reached down and put the Huliken over his shoulder before leading the way out. That day they collected four more Huliken. Their mother and two brothers were unaccounted for.

It was the start of a very strange couple of weeks.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter up. There are eleven more chapters to come detailing a very strange run-up to Christmas for the Torchwood team and lot of shattered illusions. I shall post one a day until the 25th - Jay_


	2. Day 2

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Two: 15 December 2008

Having new inmates to look after did not usually faze Ianto but five Huliken in a tizzy about their missing brothers and mother were another matter. They had all been unconscious when Jack and Gwen had brought them in but had revived shortly afterwards. Following Jack's advice, Ianto had put them in two adjoining cells and the resulting racket as they shouted to one another between intervals of singing had driven him crazy. He'd fed them last and left the vaults with great relief. Sitting at his desk he was checking the Rift for activity and looking forward to a quiet night in with Jack.

"Anything?" asked Jack, coming up silently and peering over Ianto's shoulder.

"No. You expecting something?" Ianto twisted to look into Jack's face. It was so close he was tempted to close the gap and kiss it but Jack was in work mode and Gwen was sitting on the sofa waiting for the all clear to go home.

"Umm." Jack was non-committal; he had a strange feeling.

"Can I go?" asked Gwen. It was nearly nine o'clock and she'd already missed dinner with Rhys. If she went now they'd have time to meet up for a drink at least.

"I suppose so." Jack turned, hands in pockets. "Keep your mobile on."

Gwen was on her feet and shrugging into her jacket. "You expecting the rest of the family?"

"Maybe. Or maybe -"

"There's an opening," interrupted Ianto. "Riverside."

Jack was peering at the screen again, seeing the information come in. "Looks small enough. Okay, Gwen, you get off. Ianto and I have this one." He was walking to the office for his Webley and greatcoat.

"Sure?" she called after him, already edging to the steps.

"Yeah. Go before I change my mind." He grinned at her as she waved and bolted out of the door. "Ianto, let's go."

Steve Barnes was sitting in the patrol car while his partner, Mervyn Simmonds, was getting some chips. They had been on duty for a couple of hours and were hungry and bored. The flash of light around the car and the thump as a body landed on it ended Steve's boredom in an instant.

"Shit!" He sat immobile for a moment then got out. He took a couple of paces forward and looked down at the woman lying in the road.

"What was that?" asked Mervyn, running out of the chippy with the two other customers. "Did you hit her?"

"No, you've got the car keys! She fell out of the sky."

Mervyn looked at him. In the months they'd been partnered he'd never known Steve to be drunk on duty but there was always a first time. However, the car was where he had last seen it. He looked down at the woman again. Another one in fancy dress. She had on a red flimsy gown, long and old fashioned, like something out of a TV costume drama. She was wearing a weird hat too.

"She's breathing but out of it," said Steve from his place kneeling beside her. His quick glance didn't spot any obvious injuries but she'd hit the car with a thump. "Better get an ambulance."

"Yeah, right."

He called in to the station and told them he had an injured woman and ordered an ambulance. Then he shooed the interested spectators back into the chippy and got a blanket out of the boot of the car and draped it over her. Miraculously, the ambulance arrived in less than five minutes and the paramedics took over. Mervyn and Steve stepped back, having a quiet word about what they were going to put in their report. Tales of women falling out the sky were not going to go down well with the sergeant.

"Here," said Ianto, looking up from his PDA. Ahead of him he could see an ambulance and police car and a small knot of people. Jack pulled up as close as he could and they got out of the SUV.

"Torchwood," Jack announced to the policemen. "What happened?"

Steve looked at Mervyn then back at the figure before him. He had heard all about Torchwood from Andy Davidson but not met any of them before. This American was staring at him while the younger suited one had gone over to the woman. Mervyn stepped in.

"Woman was hit by a car. Hit and run. What's it got to with Torchwood?"

Jack looked at them both, a searching gaze, then at the dented bonnet of the police car and the position of the woman. "Want to try that again?"

"She fell out of the sky," blurted Steve, not happy at the cover up. He was relieved when Jack nodded in acceptance. "There was a flash of light too. Very bright."

"Okay. We'll take it from here. Tell your boss the car was damaged helping us." He smiled at them then joined Ianto.

"Residual Rift energy all around," Ianto said quietly. "The woman doesn't register as human or any recognisable alien. Is it the Hulikens' mother?"

"No." Jack was watching the paramedics working on the woman. "We need to get her back to the Hub. Gentlemen," he said to the paramedics, "we'll look after this one."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Torchwood."

"Fuck!" The first paramedic started packing away his kit. "She may have concussion and internal injuries," he said. "Be careful moving her."

"We just going to let them take her?" protested his partner.

"Yep, no choice. Come on."

Jack bent down and lifted the woman in his arms. He carried her easily to the SUV where, with Ianto's help, he arranged her on the back seat. After getting a couple of portions of chips from the shop, Jack got behind the wheel and with a jaunty wave to the policemen drove off.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Ianto, looking back at her. She was very pretty with her dark hair and deep red lips just made for kissing.

"Her name is Talia. She's a Princess of the Rimsini Line of Speklenzel Dutte." He looked across to see Ianto looking at him open mouthed. "She does this a lot."

"Does what?"

"Falls into a coma and washes up in strange places. Guess it's our turn."

Back at the Hub, Ianto carried her into the medical bay where scans showed she was uninjured. "How do we wake her?"

"Usual way." Jack was smirking as he ate his chips. He had noticed Ianto's attraction to the woman but was not worried. What they had together would withstand a little flirtation.

"What's that?"

"How do you normally wake up Sleeping Beauty?"

Ianto stared at him then at the woman. With a grin, he bent and kissed her chastely on the lips. That was the start of a whole lot of trouble for the Welshman.

* * *

_Thanks for such an encouraging response to this series of interlinked stories. More tomorrow - Jay_


	3. Day 3

_Strange people keep turning up in Cardiff ..._

**

* * *

**

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Three: 16 December 2008

"How long is this going to go on?" asked Gwen, standing with Jack just outside the hothouse looking down into the Hub.

"Until Prince John shows up." He was smiling at Ianto and Princess Talia who were in the work area. She looked very happy but he was obviously irritated by her constant presence and cloying smile.

"This is so weird. I thought the Prince was supposed to wake her up."

"That was the first time. These days he's happy for anyone to get her on her feet. He'll show up when he's sick of looking after the kids. Come on, let's do some work."

He led the way down the steps and Gwen followed. She was shaking her head at the absurdity of having fairy tale characters coming to life. She had adored the story of Sleeping Beauty as a child but this sap was a real letdown. At her desk, she started checking the police channels.

Across the city, Andy Davidson was unhappy. The St David's Centre was packed with shoppers and it was a nightmare getting through them. He had to get presents for his mam and four sisters and as usual had decided on perfume. They seemed to like it and it was easy to buy, especially as Megan, his eldest sister, had given him a list of what they all wanted. He made it to the discount perfume shop and was waiting for an assistant to become free when the shouting reached his ears.

"Stop thief!" The sound of running feet approaching made him look out.

The crowds were scattering as a gang of men dressed in Eastern costume, old fashioned stuff, with curved daggers in their hands ran through them. Over their heads Andy saw blue police uniforms and store security men chasing after the gang. The Centre had been designed to contain assaults of this kind and Andy went to one of the shop assistants.

"I'm a policeman. Lock the Centre doors!" he shouted flashing his warrant card. The assistant ran into the back and a moment later the Centre's entrance doors closed and locked and metal barriers came down to prevent anyone coming in or getting out. Shop owners closed their own premises too. This still left a lot of places for the gang to run but in their colourful costumes they were easy to spot among the more conservatively attired shoppers.

The chase lasted for over an hour but at the end of it, twenty one gang members had been rounded up. The police officers herded them into vans and took them off to the station. Andy returned to the perfume shop, just re-opened, and got his presents while it was still quiet before going to the station to add his report to the others.

Sergeant Miller looked harassed and was relieved that it was only Andy walking into the station. "Got a lot of bloody loonies loose in Cardiff today," he said. "Heard you helped out. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll write up my report, not that I know a lot."

"As long as it doesn't mention Ali Baba it'll be fine!"

"Ali Baba?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it!? That's what these jokers are saying. Threatening me with him, they are." He tutted in disgust. "Say he'll be here to spring them."

Andy stared at him in astonishment. "They're having you on," he said eventually. "Looked like a load of students to me, all got up in those fancy costumes." He laughed and went off to the office to start the report.

An hour later - after a chat, a cup of tea and ten minutes spent on the report - Andy was ready to leave. He was surprised to see the gang members they'd caught filing past the door and followed them out. He was even more surprised to see Gwen and Ianto taking charge of them, handcuffing them together and herding them into a corner.

"We meet again, PC Davidson," said Jack from behind Andy. He laughed when Andy jumped in surprise. "We're taking charge of the twenty one thieves. When the other nineteen show up, let us know. No sign of mum and the two dwarves yet, I suppose?"

"No." Andy managed to get this out while trying to make sense of Jack's words. More thieves?

"They'll show up sometime."

"Rhys is here," called Gwen from the door.

"About time. See you." Jack clapped Andy on the shoulder and went to help his colleagues.

"Bloody Torchwood," muttered Sergeant Miller. "Still, got that lot out of my hair."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

Andy was back on days in the morning and was planning ways to use his remaining leisure time as he walked out of the station. In front of him the gang was being loaded into a minibus driven by Rhys. Gwen joined her husband and they drove off. Jack, carrying a box full of the gang's weaponry, and Ianto climbed into the SUV and followed. Andy shook his head and headed off to the pub.

The Torchwood cells were getting full. After a bit of thought, Ianto housed the twenty one new residents in pairs, isolating the big one with the foul mouth who had played up on his own in a separate block next to Janet. The Huliken were quiet for the moment, sleeping, and Princess Talia was upstairs with Jack.

Ianto sighed wondering about the strange woman. She had looked so beautiful when they'd found her but now she was awake her appeal was fading fast. He couldn't work out why Jack hadn't warned him that kissing her awake would make her latch onto him – Ianto – and follow him around like a love-sick dolt. It had been flattering at first but now he wished he'd left her in the coma. He wanted some time with Jack, just the two of them.

Emerging back into the main level of the Hub, Ianto saw Rhys and Gwen standing by the water tower looking over at Jack's office. They were whispering together. "What's going on?" he asked, coming up to join them.

"Nothing," said Gwen much too fast. "Ianto, how about a coffee?"

She tried steering him to the coffee machine in the corner but he resisted, looking around Rhys to see Jack in his office with … Talia on his knee! They looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Well that didn't last long." Ianto made a rueful face. "Should have known she'd prefer Jack to me. Do you want a coffee, Rhys?" He walked off to the coffee machine.

"You don't mind?" queried Rhys, throwing a confused look in Gwen's direction.

"No. I'm relieved." He grinned at them both.

"Dahling!" Talia's accented cry sounded behind him and he turned to see the woman heading in his direction, adoration clear on her face. "The Captain has told me so much about you."

Raising his eyes, Ianto saw Jack standing at the railing grinning at him. "Bastard," he muttered before fleeing to the coffee machine which even in such a short time Talia knew not to go near. Instead she hovered at his side, chattering to him.

"That wasn't fair, Jack," said Gwen coming over to join him.

"All's fair in love and war. Thanks for your help, Rhys."

"S'okay. Wouldn't have missed this for anything. What's going to turn up next, that's what I want to know."

The Torchwood team found out the following day.


	4. Day 4

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Four: 17 December 2008

The Huliken were singing again, Princess Talia was simpering and the thieves were banging on the cell doors. With all that going on it was not surprising Ianto had a headache and was rooting about in the medical bay for painkillers.

"You okay, Ianto?" asked Gwen, walking past with a sheaf of papers in her hand.

"Headache." He dry swallowed the pills and closed his eyes just for a moment. "What's that you've got?" he said, nodding towards the papers.

"Stuff on Ali Baba and the forty thieves. Torchwood came across them back in 1874. Seems they're intergalactic shoplifters and muggers who've visited Earth loads of times over the centuries. Another fairy tale that's real!"

"I don't know how many more I can take," Ianto said with feeling. "Where's Talia?"

Gwen looked around. "In the hothouse watering the plants."

"Maybe I'll be able to sneak out without her noticing. Cover me, Gwen."

"Where are you going?" she laughed.

"Supermarket."

Keeping low, Ianto crept through the cog door and breathed a sigh of relief when he made it out of the Tourist Office. It was a bright day and he enjoyed the walk round to the Plass. The sunshine was strong for December and without a breeze it felt comfortably warm as he strolled along. Only a few moments after thinking this, however, the sun went in and it got darker. Shrugging further into his suit jacket and pushing his hands into his pockets, wishing he'd brought his overcoat, he went on until running people and shrieks of alarm made him look to his right. His mouth fell open as he stared up and up and up.

Activating his comms, he called Jack. "We have a problem," he announced.

Jack was already aware of the problem. The alarms were sounding and the Hub had been plunged into lockdown. In the red glow from the emergency lighting he was frantically working the computers to find the cause. Gwen had been helping but a frantic Talia had collapsed into her arms, wailing and tearing at her hair, and Gwen had her hands full calming the woman. Standing there, Gwen looked up at a sound from the ceiling.

"Jack, the roof!" She pushed Talia onto the semi-circular bench and raced to join Jack. "There's something coming through."

"Ianto, what's going on up there?" asked Jack. He was watching large, fibrous tendrils worming their way through the roof of the Hub.

"_There's a bloody great … tree up here. It's growing up beside the Millennium Centre." _

"Describe it!"

"_Umm, about two or three hundred metres tall, I can't see the top. Green with brownish vines on it. Large green leaves and what look like long, thin fruits." _

"That's not a tree, it's a beanstalk! You've got to find Jack. He's about fifteen and will be dressed in country clothes. If you can't find him, get an axe and chop down the beanstalk yourself." Jack was back at the computers, pulling up the CCTV to see what was happening above them and trying to end the lockdown.

"Are you serious?" asked Ianto. He was standing not far from the water tower where a crowd was gathering.

"_Of course, I'm serious! The beanstalk's roots are digging down and what's underneath the Plass? Us!" _

"Where am I supposed to get an axe?" complained Ianto, jogging forward and scanning the crowd for anyone who might match Jack's description of … Jack. This was getting confusing.

"_Any fire engines?"_ asked Gwen. _"They always have axes. Or inside the Centre, they'd have one for emergencies. Hurry up, Ianto, or the bloody roof'll be down on us!"_

Hearing the panic in her voice spurred Ianto on and he ran into the Millennium Centre. Grabbing a security guard he explained what he wanted and a few minutes later was furnished with a hefty axe. Back outside, the beanstalk was swaying alarmingly and emergency vehicles were arriving though no one seemed to know what to do. Ianto spotted the two policemen who had found Princess Talia and ran across to them.

"You two, get everyone back. I'm going to chop it down."

"You're what? Don't think that's very sensible, mate," said Mervyn Simmonds, hands on hips and surveying the scene. "It'll crush anything it falls on."

Shouts and pointing drew the three men's attention to the beanstalk and the figure of a boy scrabbling down it with a large bag over his shoulder. Ianto let his eyes roam higher, vague recollections of the fairy tale coming back to him. If that was Jack and the bag contained gold it was highly likely the giant would be behind him. Sure enough a huge foot appeared at the top of the beanstalk.

"What the fuck's that?" said Steve Barnes, looking up and seeing the same as Ianto.

"Get them back!" shouted Ianto, running up to the beanstalk and starting to lay into the trunk. For something so large it had a soft consistency and he was relieved when the axe made an immediate impression. He kept on chopping away, noticing that the boy was almost at ground level. "Hey, grab him."

Ianto's shout alerted Mervyn who collared Jack before he could scarper. "Oy, where do you think you're going, boy?" He handcuffed him to the railings and took charge of the sack.

Ianto kept hacking away. Above him he could hear the approaching giant mumbling, "_Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman_". That lets me out, thought Ianto with a smile, Welsh to his core. The beanstalk was cut more than half way through now and the weight of the vegetation and the giant was causing it to sway around, first one way then another. Ianto had tried to direct his cuts so that it would fall into the road having decided that damage to vehicles was easier to repair than damage to buildings. He was close to severing the trunk when the giant realised what was about to happen and started climbing back up the beanstalk as fast as he could go. Pausing for a moment, Ianto gave him time to disappear again before he swung the axe for the last time. The beanstalk faltered then gracefully fell down the length of Bute Place and into James Street.

"Beautifully done." Jack, the Torchwood leader, was beside Ianto and clapped him on the shoulder.

"My hero!" declaimed Talia, flinging herself at Ianto and kissing him.

"Get off," complained the Welshman, pushing her away and into Gwen's keeping. "Is the base okay?"

"It is now. All thanks to you." Jack turned to the policemen who were still standing gazing at the beanstalk lying in the road and the mass of vehicles trapped underneath it. Luckily no people were under there but it was a mess of gigantic proportions. "Hey, guys, fancy meeting you again. We'll take your prisoner."

"Right." Steve unlocked the cuffs and handed over the boy Jack.

"Don't forget this," said Mervyn, holding out the sack.

"Thanks. That'll come in handy." With a wave he turned back to the others. "Better use the Tourist Office entrance."

Gwen took charge of the boy Jack and led him and Talia across the Plass. Torchwood leader Jack threaded his arm through Ianto's and whispered in his ear, "There'll be a special reward for my giant-killer tonight."

A number of highly erotic images flashed into Ianto's mind - he couldn't wait!


	5. Day 5

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Five: 18 December 2008

Jack and Ianto had managed a night together by putting a mild sedative in Princess Talia's coffee and securing her in a cell. At seven o'clock they were getting dressed, both feeling ready for anything.

"So what was yesterday about?" asked Ianto. He had spent the remainder of the day calling contractors to repair the Hub roof – which would be paid for with the boy Jack's stolen gold – and clearing up the mess the fractured roof had left behind.

"Heard of guerrilla gardening? Our Jack was the first. He goes round bringing greenery to built-up planets."

"And the giant? The gold?"

"He has to fund it somehow." Jack shrugged and put on his waistcoat; mid-December was chilly in the Hub and the cracks in the ceiling let in draughts. "The beanstalk links to another dimension where giants live."

Ianto decided this was no more ludicrous than the other things he'd experienced these past few days. "Do we keep the boy?"

"Nah, he'll have a ship somewhere. We'll get rid of him later on."

"Good. I'm running out of cells."

The morning was blessedly quiet for the team. Ianto, with Princess Talia trailing behind him, looked after the contractors who were erecting scaffolding. After an evening without her, he was bearing up reasonably well. Gwen got on with some normal work, if anything Torchwood did could be called normal, and Jack gave the boy Jack a good talking to and took him off to his ship which was secreted behind some bushes in Bute Park.

In Grangetown, a young woman was walking the streets. Barefoot and dressed in rags, she attracted the attention of Miss Doris Price, busybody and stalwart of the local neighbourhood watch.

"Are you all right, dear?" asked Miss Price. She had left the warmth of her kitchen and was standing at her front door pulling her cardigan around her. It was cold and the girl must be freezing dressed as she was.

"Where am I?" asked the girl in a quiet whisper.

"Kent Street, love. What's your name?"

"Umm … I don't know." A single tear rolled down her cheek while not marring her pretty if dirty face.

"Come in here with me, love. Get warm and we'll find out for you."

Delighted to have a genuine reason to call the police – they had warned her of making nuisance calls many times – she took the girl into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She chattered away as she made a cup of hot, sweet tea but got no response. The girl sat there, looking round in wonder.

Using the phone in the other room, Miss Price rang the police station. "This is Miss Price of 15 Kent Street. I found a woman walking in the street."

Sergeant Miller suppressed a sigh. "It's not a crime to walk in the street, Miss Price."

"I know that! She's barefoot and in rags and doesn't know her name or where she is. She's probably escaped from people traffickers. You hear about it all time. Women brought here from Eastern Europe or some such place and made to … well, to do unspeakable things." She paused for breath.

"So she's Eastern European?" got in Sergeant Miller. He was waving at Andy Davidson who was walking through reception. Putting his hand over the telephone, he said, "Old Ma Price is reporting an amnesiac woman. I need you to check it out."

"I don't know about that," Miss Price answered. "She has a pretty voice. English, I'd say. But no doubt those wicked men would take English girls too."

"I'm sure they would. Okay, Miss Price, PC Davidson is on his way." Miller put the phone down gratefully. "See what she's blathering about, Andy. Probably something of nothing."

Driving to Grangetown, Andy wondered what he would find; Ma Price had a reputation for eccentricity and wasting police time. He turned into Kent Street to see smoke billowing from number 15 and hastily parked. Leaving the vehicle, he hurried to the house and was relieved to see Miss Price coming out of the door, pulling a ragged girl with her. The older woman was swearing fluently, words even Andy would have hesitated to use.

"This stupid bitch set fire to my kitchen!" shouted Miss Price. "I was trying to be helpful and see what reward I get!" She thrust the girl at Andy. "Take her away, just take the bitch away from here."

"We have to put out the fire," said Andy, holding onto the girl who was coughing from the smoke. "I've got an extinguisher in the car. Have you called the fire brigade?"

"No."

Other neighbours had come out of their homes and one man, standing close, volunteered that he had called them. He offered to look after Miss Price and Andy left him to it. He put the girl in the back of the police car and got the extinguisher from the boot. The fire did not look serious and he was willing to have a go at putting it out. He was able to get into the house and started spraying at the fire. It was clear that something on the stove had set light to the curtains. He was getting it under control when the fire brigade rolled up and took over.

Back outside, he saw Miss Price giving her story to the neighbours and the police officers who'd accompanied the fire brigade and so went to talk to the girl. "Hello, love, I'm Andy. What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"Are you all right? Maybe I should get you looked over."

He was captivated by the pretty girl who spoke in such a quiet way. When she did not answer, he started the car and drove to the station, radioing in for a police doctor to be on standby. A quick examination and the doctor gave her the all-clear leaving Andy free to question her some more over a cup of tea.

"Can you remember anything?" he asked.

"I have to get the dinner. My step-mother and step-sisters will be so cross. " Her eyes were wide and very blue and Andy was ready to drown in them.

"You remember that then." His mind was putting the pieces together. This wasn't people trafficking, it was child abuse though she was a bit old, late teens at least. "Any clue about where you live?"

"In the chateau!" Her face had lit up as a memory returned. "I'm Cendrillon!"

This was all she remembered and Andy left her to check on missing persons. He was back with her in the interview room when Gwen appeared at the door. "Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"I've come for Cendrillon. We'll take her." She had no idea why Jack had insisted this was a case for them but he had and so she had come. The name had obviously meant something to him though it meant nothing at all to her.

"But … but this isn't spooky-do." He took Gwen's arm and moved her to a corner of the room. "From what she's remembered, this is child abuse," he said quietly.

"All I know is that Jack says it's ours. Sorry, Andy." She smiled apologetically and went to the girl. "Come on, sweetheart, we're leaving."

Cendrillon was quiet during the journey and meekly followed Gwen into the Hub. The contractors were still at work and it was noisy and dusty. Gwen led the girl to the work area where Jack was waiting.

"Hiya, Cinders," he said with a beaming smile.

"Jack!"

The girl ran into his arms and Gwen looked on in disbelief.

* * *

_So another one's turned up. Thanks for your support, much appreciated - Jay._


	6. Day 6

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Six: 19 December 2008

"Let me get this straight," said Gwen. "That's Cinderella and she thinks I'm her fairy godmother." The Torchwood team were taking five minutes to catch up. The previous evening had been filled with Weevils, looking after the inmates and supervising the contractors working on the ceiling.

"Better than being Buttons," muttered Ianto mutinously.

"Look, just bear with her for a while. Prince Charlot will be here soon to collect her." Jack was trying his best to be placatory but his team was not happy. "Like I said, she loses her memory and reverts to when she was single. Forgets about being a Princess of the House of Charmaine."

"We don't need another Princess!" Princess Talia was still following Ianto around.

"Cinders is different, Ianto. She'll help. In fact, she is already." He nodded to outside the glass wall of the office where Cendrillon - in jeans, jumper and boots supplied by Gwen - was dusting the desks. "Just keep an eye on her, she's not used to modern appliances, but she's a great scrubber."

"Jack!" protested Gwen, hitting his arm. "Don't call her names."

"I wasn't! I meant, she's great at scrubbing floors." He rubbed his arm and took a pace away from her.

"We'll need that," murmured Ianto looking out into the Hub. The scaffolding was coming down. The contractors had worked through the night to repair the cracks in the ceiling but the newly cleared space revealed dirty marks and dust everywhere. It would take him ages to clean up.

"Set her to work, she won't mind." Jack beamed at him.

"I'm still not sure how you know her so well." Ianto turned accusingly to Jack, wanting to find out why Cendrillon had flung herself into his arms.

"I'm a friend of the family. Helped bring her and Charlot together." Ianto stared at him, not convinced.

Gwen recognised they needed time alone and made a hasty retreat, closing the door behind her. She smiled at Cendrillon and scowled when she saw Princess Talia sitting on the sofa flicking through a magazine; that was one woman who wouldn't help them. The only task she had deigned to take on was watering the plants in the hothouse.

"Can I do anything for you, Bonne Fée?" Cendrillon was standing at the side of the desk, hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"No, thanks. Why don't you have a rest?" She nodded towards the sofa but Cendrillon hesitated.

"She's a princess," the girl said in an awed whisper, "I can't sit with her."

Gwen was about to set her straight but her mobile rang. "Cooper."

"_Gwen, it's Andy. Your missing elves and the woman have turned up." _

"What?"

"_Christ, Gwen, can't you remember Sunday!? We found that elf and Harkness said there'd be some more. Well, we think we've got the last of them."_

So much had happened in the past six days she'd forgotten all about finding the remaining Huliken. They had five in the cells and it appeared the rest of the family was now accounted for. "Sorry, Andy, I remember now. Where'd you find them?"

"_Roath Park. They've made some sort of camp. You want us to take them to the station or are you going to come get them from here?" _

"Hang on, I'll check." She put the call on hold and knocked on the office door, opening without waiting to be invited. "Snow White and the last two dwarves have shown up. Want to collect them?"

Jack and Ianto, who had been making out, looked at her for a moment as their brains raced to make sense of what she was saying. "Where are they?" asked Jack, releasing Ianto. "Have they got a ship?"

"Roath Park. Don't know about the ship, want me to ask Andy?" She waved the mobile to show he was on hold.

"No, I will." Jack took the mobile. "Andy, tell me what do you see?"

Gwen and Ianto stood listening to his end of the conversation which made no sense to them. Finally, Jack snapped the mobile closed and grinned at them. "Okay, they have a ship so we can send them on their way. Ianto, get the brothers out of the cells. Gwen, can Rhys get here with the minibus again?"

"I expect so." Gwen reached for the mobile and called her husband as Ianto, pleased to be rid of some of his guests, went off to the cells. Talia trailed along behind him, determined to be with her beloved even in such squalid surroundings.

Half an hour later it was a merry band that set off in the minibus. Rhys was driving with Gwen and Cendrillon beside him. In the back, Ianto and Talia were sitting together while Jack was with the five excited Huliken, singing extremely rude songs in Hulikenesk. It was like a school outing and even Ianto managed to overlook Talia's possessiveness and get into the spirit of the trip. At the Park, Gwen directed Rhys to where three policemen were standing around looking bored near a campsite. A woman and two small men were sitting cross-legged on the ground around a fire in front of what looked like a highly decorated Romany caravan parked under trees. The five Huliken in the minibus didn't wait for it to stop, they opened the rear doors and jumped out, running to join their family.

"Come on, kids, let's join them," enthused Jack, getting out of the vehicle that was now stationary.

"What's going on, love?" asked Rhys, watching Jack, Ianto and Talia walking over to join the celebrating family.

"I don't really know, sweetheart. You don't have to stay, if you need to get back."

"No, no, I'll stay." He was intrigued and decided that Harwoods could manage without him for a couple of hours; Torchwood was paying for the van and his time.

"Come on then." Gwen jumped out and helped Cendrillon down only to find Andy Davidson blocking her way. "Oh, hello, Andy."

"Gwen." Andy spared her a glance but his attention was riveted on Cendrillon who looked up at him with an adoring gaze. "Hello again," he said stupidly.

"Hello." The girl smiled at him and the lowered her gaze.

Gwen was surprised Andy looked so besotted but relieved too; maybe he was finally for getting over her and moving on. She let him take the girl's arm and carefully escort her over the rough ground to the campsite. Gwen and Rhys followed and she was acutely aware that her husband had made no attempt to help her.

"Hey, you two," called Jack as they joined the rest of the group, "we've been invited to lunch."

The other policemen went back to their duties while Andy remained, sitting on a carpet on the ground beside Cendrillon. Talia insinuated herself between Jack and Ianto while Gwen and Rhys sat among the Huliken. For a meal eaten outside in the middle of December it was uncommonly festive. Snow White, a beauty dressed entirely in widow's black, was a gracious hostess to these people who had looked after her sons. The food was tasty and hot if entirely unknown to the humans - with the exception of Jack who assured them it was harmless. When the flask of fiery alcoholic beverage was passed around, everyone drank deep and long.

"Bye. Bye," the humans - including two princesses - chorused, waving at the departing family as the caravan fired up its proton drive and rose into the sky.

"Back to work, everyone." Jack had one arm round Ianto and the other round Talia, holding them upright and leading them back to the minibus. Gwen and Rhys were staggering along and Jack knew he would have to drive.

Andy said goodbye to Cendrillon and stood watching them depart. He would be seeing her again when they double-dated with Gwen and Rhys that evening.


	7. Day 7

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Seven: 20 December 2008

"This traffic's bloody awful!" complained Gwen as the car was brought to a standstill again.

"Last Saturday before Christmas, love. What d'you expect?" Rhys was in a good mood. It was the weekend and he loved the razzmatazz that was Cardiff at this time of year. He had been here two weeks earlier to see the lights switched on by some minor TV soap star and had found an excuse to wander round at least once a day since, looking at the window displays and festive goodies.

"A bit more restraint. Don't these people know there's a recession." Gwen usually liked Christmas too but today she was off to see her parents in Swansea and that always put her in a bad mood.

"'Cos they do. That's why they're spending. Might as well before the bloody banks get it. Look, I'll get out and walk from here." He unfastened his seatbelt and leaned across, giving her a peck on her cheek. "Give my love to your mam and dad."

"Oh God, I'd rather be out in that lot," she groaned, nodding to the crowds on the pavement, "than seeing them."

"Sorry, not swapping."

With a cheeky grin he opened the door and was gone, swallowed up by the mass of people in just a few seconds. Gwen tapped the steering wheel irritably, dreading a day spent fending off her mother's less than subtle questions about when she and Rhys would be starting a family.

Rhys was still grinning two hours later. He had got most of the presents. Since Gwen had been working for Torchwood it had fallen to him to do the present buying although Gwen gave him a list, one that included suggestions for herself: the handbag and sexy knickers were in one of the carrier bags he was holding. Deciding on chocolates for Ruth at the office – not that she needed to eat any more but she had worked hard – he was concentrating on getting across the flow of people when he was buffeted by a couple of men and carried along, almost off his feet.

"Oy, careful!" he cried, to no avail.

His hands were full of bags and he could only try and stay on his feet. He was pushed and jostled, along with a few others, and propelled three or four metres before a particularly nasty jab in the ribs got him off-balance causing him to trip over something on the ground and go flying. Determined to keep hold of his purchases he could not use his hands to cushion his fall and his head met the ground with a thud. He saw stars before blacking out.

In the Torchwood Hub Jack was standing at the glass wall of his office looking out towards the lower level. He was lost in a happy daydream as he stared at the twin bottoms swaying in unison. Both were pert and clad in tight trousers and he wasn't sure which was the more arousing: that belonging to Ianto or Cendrillon. The pair were on their hands and knees scrubbing at the worst marks on the floor left by the contractors. They were working side by side and the bottoms were moving rhythmically as they scrubbed.

Ianto, well aware of the effect he and Cendrillon were having on Jack, was smiling to himself. He planned to tease the man as much as possible, to make him beg to sedate Princess Talia again. Jack had refused the night before and the two men had not been able to spend any time together.

"Ianto? What do you think?" Cendrillon stopped scrubbing for a moment and looked at the man beside her. She still thought of him as Buttons but now called him by the name he preferred in the same way that she called her Fairy Godmother, Gwen.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Do you think someone as important as Andy could really be interested in me?" The girl sighed then went back to scrubbing at some dried plaster. The double date the night before had been a success and the highlight of the last few days for her.

"I don't know." Ianto thought it wise to steer clear of any definite answer. This girl was a princess though she didn't know it and, according to Jack, not always the most reliable source admittedly, her prince would be coming to claim her anytime. "But you might as well enjoy it while you can."

Jack's daydream was interrupted by his mobile. He listened for a moment and then let out a bellow of laughter that rang around the Hub. After a few words, he grabbed his greatcoat and prepared to leave.

Ianto, surprised by the laughter, had turned to look back at the office. "What's happened?" he asked.

"Got to spring Rhys from gaol," he shouted back, still laughing. With a wave he was gone, leaving a confused Ianto behind.

The holding cell smelled of disinfectant and unwashed bodies. Rhys was huddled against the wall, keeping as far away from the eight other men in there with him as he could. He viewed them warily, all too aware of the terrible things they could do to him from years of watching bad TV programmes and Gwen's tales of policing. His gaze fell on the three men in the corner, sitting together looking nonchalant, and a wave of hatred washed over his usually easygoing self. It was because of them that he was in this mess.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Jack's American drawl was unmistakable.

"Jack, get me out of here." Rhys was on his feet and at the bars in moments, only just remembering to grab at his jeans to stop them falling down: It had been the final indignity for his belt to be removed.

"Ohhh, I'm not sure I should. I hear you've been involved in muggings. Don't Harwoods pay you enough, Rhys?" Jack was enjoying himself, delighting to be the one Rhys had had to call to get him out of his predicament.

"All right, have your fun, I don't care. You know it's not true. Just get me out of this fucking place."

"Here, less of that," warned the custody sergeant who had accompanied Jack. It had been Rhys' bad luck to be brought to a station where Gwen – and therefore he - was unknown. "He came in with those three." He pointed to the men in the corner. "They've been working the main shopping streets for the last few days."

Jack looked at them, a casual glance that became more intense. "What names did they give you?"

"You're right there," laughed the sergeant ruefully. "Not their real ones, that's for sure. John Little, Will Scarlet and Much Miller! Hah, stupid sods."

"Look, sergeant, I have nothing to do with them. I've never seen them before in my life!" pleaded Rhys.

"But I have." Jack was serious. "I'll take them too."

The SUV was full as Jack drove away. The three muggers, handcuffed, were wedged uncomfortably in the backseat while Rhys was in the front surrounded by the carrier bags containing his purchases. He willingly helped Jack get the men down the stairs into the Hub – he was enjoying seeing them less confident now - before sinking onto the sofa in relief.

"Who are they?" asked Ianto, eyeing the new prisoners.

"Meet Will, Much and John," beamed Jack, "three of the Merry Men of Sherwood Prime. Intergalactic outlaws. If the price on their heads is the same as I remember, we'll be rich!"


	8. Day 8

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Eight: 21 December 2008

The choristers were the first to notice the additions to the Christmas display. The clergy and the congregation had walked past oblivious, seeing only the crib and special flower arrangements. On this last Sunday of Advent, the choristers were gathered at the back of the Cathedral and that was when Delwyn spotted them.

Nudging Peter who was next to him in the procession, he whispered, "See those?" nodding to the large jars ranged along the side wall.

"Where'd they come from?" Peter hissed back. Delwyn shrugged.

Behind them, Trevan had heard and seen what his fellow choristers were doing. "Wine," he murmured, just loud enough for them to hear.

The procession started to move so the boys had no time to consider Trevan's suggestion. They adopted serious expressions and concentrated on walking up the aisle while singing the anthem. It was ten minutes later when they discovered Trevan had been wrong.

At Mermaid Quay the Torchwood team was in the Hub. "How's Rhys?" asked Jack, stopping to speak to Gwen. "Got over his fright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for getting him out." She swung round in her chair and saw his grin. Rhys had told her about his spell in gaol and she appreciated Jack looking out for him. "These other blokes, they really outlaws?"

"Uh huh. Good ones, well, successful ones I should say. I expect the bounty hunters will be sniffing around soon enough."

"They're easier to look after than the other mob," added Ianto, coming up to join them. He handed them their coffees. His shadow, Princess Talia, settled on the sofa with her drink looking bored. "Any chance of getting rid of them too?"

"The bounty hunters might take them. Not such a profit in them, unfortunately." Jack sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "I wonder where the rest of them are."

"Are there really forty?" queried Gwen. Twenty one of the exotically garbed thieves was enough for her.

"Oh yeah. They use numbers to overwhelm their victims while the Merry Men have skill and guile."

"Sounds like you admire them," laughed Ianto.

"I do. They've got - " Whatever he was going to say was lost in a loud crash from the kitchen where Cendrillon was supposed to be tidying up. Ianto sprinted off, having had a number of her minor disasters to sort out.

"Oh dear!" laughed Gwen, looking after him. She turned back to the PC and continued checking the Rift.

The police had received a dozen calls from the congregation at the Cathedral and responded immediately; with the Bishop taking the Service they were not taking any chances. Within seven minutes of the first call being received, two police cars had arrived and officers were guarding the main exits. As more officers attended the scene, all the doors were covered and a senior officer had taken charge. Andy Davidson was assigned to the West Door – huge double doors with a small normal sized door cut out of one of them - along with Steve Barnes, Mervyn Simmonds and Harry Jackson. From inside, he could hear muffled shrieks and raised voices. The calls had said that the congregation and Clergy had been taken hostage. It was being treated as a terrorist attack and Andy knew that the Armed Response Units would be arriving soon.

"Andy!" Steve yelled. He was pushing back hard on the little door behind him. Someone was trying to get out.

Andy and the others rushed to join him and they kept the door closed, as ordered. Harry radioed in and a couple of the reserves jogged over to help. A sudden hard push from inside the building forced one of the larger doors open a crack and Andy was looking straight into a fierce, bearded face under a yellow and red conical cloth hat. The door slammed shut again but Andy had seen enough. The man was dressed like the thieves he'd help capture at the St David's Centre. He fumbled for his mobile and called Gwen.

The Cathedral was surrounded by police vehicles when the Torchwood SUV drove up. Jack sent Gwen to talk to the man in charge and outline their plan while he and Ianto ran to the West Door where a dozen officers were pressed against it, keeping it closed against the men inside. Jack went to the left of the door and Ianto to the right, holding a fragile-looking net between them.

"Okay, boys, step aside and let them out," ordered Jack, getting a firm grip in the net.

"That won't hold 'em!" protested Andy.

"Just do as you're told."

With a roll of his eyes and a nod to his colleagues, Andy stepped away from the door, moving to the side. One large door swung open and a horde of men in Eastern clothing fell out, unable to stop themselves before reaching the net. Instead of breaking, which was what Andy Davidson had expected, the net stuck to them, tangling around their legs and arms. The more they struggled, the more tied up they became. Jack and Ianto played out the net and used it to mop up those at the back who had avoided getting tangled immediately. Very soon, thirteen men were contained within the net.

"You two," ordered Jack, pointing at two of the police officers, "keep an eye on these. The rest of you, with me. There should be six more inside."

Jack dived into the Cathedral where the congregation – larger than normal given the presence of the Bishop and the time of year – was cowering in the pews. They had seen enough of their fellows threatened with the vicious swords and daggers to keep their heads down until help arrived. Ten minutes later, the last of the thieves – for that is what they were – had been rounded up and secured. The frightened congregation was receiving medical attention and the police were taking statements.

"Mister." Jack looked down at the small chorister tugging on his greatcoat. "Mister, they hid in jars." The boy was pointing to the side.

"Show me." Jack and Gwen followed the boy and saw the shattered remnants of the large jars, normally used to contain oils and wine.

"I don't believe it," she said. Another part of the fairy tale was coming true.

"They did, miss," persisted Delwyn. "They smashed out and ran all over the Cathedral." His eyes were round and excited; this had been the best Sunday morning ever.

Jack ruffled his hair and grinned. "Hey, I believe you." He and Gwen sent the boy back to his mates and made sure someone knew to sort out the broken pottery.

"This is getting pretty regular now," grinned Rhys when he rolled up in the minibus.

"Enough for a discount?" asked Ianto, pushing the first of the handcuffed thieves into the vehicle.

"No! And Sundays is extra."

Gwen had caught up with Andy. "Thanks for the call, Andy," she said.

"Not so loud," he muttered, pulling her away from his colleagues. "You're not exactly top of the hit parade around here, you know."

"Sorry."

"How's Cendrillon?"

"Okay. Why?"

"No reason. Though, well, if she's not doing anything that is, I could, well, maybe I could take her out for a drink tonight." He knew he was acting like a lovesick teenager but he didn't care. "What d'you think?"

"I don't know. I'll see what I can do." Gwen smiled, amused to see him so tongue-tied and nervous. She wasn't sure whether Jack would agree to Cendrillon going out on her own with Andy, it was a bit of a risk as she could say and do the strangest things.

Andy got his wish, though not quite in the way he had hoped. For the first time he was allowed into the Hub where he spent the evening on the sofa holding hands with Cendrillon under Jack's watchful eye.


	9. Day 9

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Nine: 22 December 2008

Forty noisy and complaining thieves in the cells was enough to drive anyone mad and Ianto was quietly climbing the walls. By lunchtime, he had been rude to Gwen, Cendrillon and Jack too often for it to be ignored. The final straw was Gwen finding Princess Talia in tears after being handcuffed to the railing outside the hothouse.

"Jack, you have to do something," Gwen told her boss, storming into the office. Talia's sobs could be heard through the walls as she sat on the sofa with a cup of tea being comforted by Cendrillon. "Get Ianto out of here. Talk to him."

"Can you cope?" he asked, already reaching for his greatcoat.

"Yes! Just give the bloke a break from all this."

Jack found Ianto in the kitchen. "Ianto, with me." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out of the cog door.

Ianto, after a startled glance at him, dried his hands, grabbed his coat and trotted to catch up. "What's up? Is there a Rift opening?"

"Worse." Jack kept walking, through the Tourist Office and out into chill December afternoon. He turned left and strode off without a word, Ianto keeping pace at his side. Jack led them into a café bar and sat down at a table for two in the back.

"What are we doing here? I have work to do, Jack," protested Ianto, still standing.

"Which you'll do all the better if you're in a better mood. Sit down!"

"This is ridiculous." Ianto sat down reluctantly, pulling a face as he did so.

Ordering beer for them both, Jack leant forward. "Ianto," he said in a soft, reasonable tone, "you've been rude to all of us this morning and leaving Talia cuffed to the railings was plain mean. It's not like you. I know we have a lot of guests right now - "

"Which no one helps me with!"

"- but you've had that many before," continued Jack unperturbed. "So, what's wrong?"

The drinks arrived and Ianto swallowed half of his in one go. "You want to know? I'll tell you." He put the glass down with some force. "Cendrillon broke the microwave and two mugs this morning, the woman is a walking disaster area; Talia moons around like a … I don't know what and won't leave me alone, demanding my attention when I have other things to do; Gwen was in the archives and managed to mess up half the files down there; and you … you were so busy playing chaperon to Cendrillon and Andy last night I was left with Talia." He swallowed the rest of the beer and order two whiskies from the waiter.

"I'm sorry." Jack sat back and sipped his beer. He knew Ianto well and had decided to agree with everything he said and let him vent his frustrations. This continued for another ten minutes, and two whiskies each, until the Welshman had no more grievances to unload.

"It's just not fair, Jack. I'm doing the work of three people." Ianto downed the last of his drink and looked soulfully at the other man. "And I miss our time together."

"I know. And I appreciate the great job you're doing." Jack had leant forward again and was holding Ianto's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "Soon as we go back, I'll make some calls and see if we can house the forty thieves somewhere else, get the Merry Men picked up and it's about time Charlot and John took responsibility for their wives." He leant even closer and lowered his voice. "Whatever happens, I promise we'll have the evening to ourselves."

"Thank you." Ianto's voice was as low as Jack's and he smiled soppily.

"We'd better get back to the Hub." Jack attracted the attention of the waiter and got the bill.

Ianto walked outside for some air. Drinking so much in such a short time had made him feel hot, as well as a little unsteady on his feet, and he held his coat over his arm as he waited for Jack to join him A man pushed into him rudely and with deft movements snatched Ianto's wallet from his inside jacket pocket and ran off.

"Hey!" called Ianto, off-balance and startled, his reflexes slowed by the alcohol.

"Robin!" hissed Jack as he tore past Ianto and hared off after the disappearing pickpocket. Jack made full use of his superior knowledge of Mermaid Quay and caught the man by Jolyon's, bringing him down with a tackle that could have graced the Millennium Stadium. He forced the man onto his back and straddled him. "Hello, Robin."

Ianto came up behind him, puffing slightly. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah. Meet Robin the Hood, public enemy number one on Sherwood Prime." To the man he said, "Pickpocketing? Bit beneath you, Rob." As he spoke, Jack was going through the man's pockets. He found Ianto's wallet and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ianto quickly checked the contents before putting it away. "So this guy has something to do with those other three?"

"Uh huh. He's their boss."

"You have zem?" asked the now handcuffed man as Jack hauled him to his feet. His voice was strange, as if it was being dragged from some deep place, and accented. "'Oo are you?"

"Torchwood. And we have them and now you. I'm sure the bounty hunters will be queuing up for the privilege of taking you home." Pushing Robin in front of them, Jack and Ianto walked across to the water tower and used the invisible life to descend into the Hub.

In their absence, Gwen had been busy. She had given Talia a good talking to and explained a few facts about Ianto and Jack's relationship; Cendrillon had been politely told not to try and help on her own and to only do what Ianto asked her to; and fed Myfanwy and all the inmates. With the Rift quiet again, she was contemplating trying to sort out the mess she'd created in the archives and had just decided that this was a job too far when the others returned.

"Who's this then?" she asked, walking across to meet the lift.

"Robin Hood," said Ianto with a drunken smile. "He stole my wallet but Jack got it back for me."

"You're joking! This can't be the real Robin Hood."

"Why not?" Jack was looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well ... he's not wearing green for a start. And where's his bow and arrows?"

"Hah!" exclaimed the prisoner. "Next you vill be vanting me to give avay my treasure. Stupid humanz!"

"Oy, you watch your mouth." Gwen was standing toe to toe with him now. She shook her head in disgust. "Take him away. I've had too many illusions shattered this past week."

"You've just got to stop believing all those legends and fairy tales," smiled Jack, gripping Robin's upper arm and propelling him away. "Ianto, any chance of a coffee?"

"Okay. Gwen, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." Ianto looked shamefaced.

"It's okay. Come here." She gave him a hug. "If you're making coffee, I'd like one too."

"Coming right up."

The rest of the day passed quietly. Cendrillon did not break anything and was deferential to Ianto in all things. Talia kept out of his way and in the early evening, she and Cendrillon went to one of the cells together to natter and play cards. Jack and Ianto were surprised but grateful and spent a very pleasant night together which fully restored Ianto's good mood.

* * *

_Just to remind you, three chapters to go._


	10. Day 10

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Ten: 23 December 2008

The pub was one of the new ones, all chrome and glass and fancy cocktails. Stuart Hardcastle hated it with a vengeance, preferring the dark nooks and crannies of a traditional pub, but this was where the girls congregated so this was where he found himself two days before Christmas. The place was busy but not yet packed to bursting, that would come in an hour or two. He knew that this was the best time to score.

He sipped his pint and surveyed the talent surreptitiously. Standing at the corner of the bar, he used the mirror behind it to look around and spotted a couple of women in a corner. They had their heads together nattering about something and his gaze moved on; he didn't want two of them. His eye alighted on a woman on her own – he could tell that by the way she walked up to the bar and bought her own drink – and he sussed her out. Not brilliant but she'd do. He eased in her direction. Ten minutes later, they were sitting at a table and getting on very well when there was a rumpus that attracted their attention. It was the couple of women he'd seen earlier. They were arguing violently, tugging at the arms of a man who had been foolish enough to approach them. Holding Kathy's arm, Stuart made for the door, escaping the melee before the police arrived.

PC Mervyn Simmonds had seen it all before. That was one of the sayings he repeated to his partner most days but this time he was genuinely surprised. It wasn't the fight in the pub that was new, nor was finding it was women doing the fighting – that was all too common nowadays – but to see them pulling a man by the arms and wrenching his arms out their sockets in the process was a first.

"All right, all right, break it up," he ordered.

He grabbed one of the women and unbalanced her, pushing her again a railing and holding her arms in a firm grip. The other was giving his partner, Steve Barnes, a hard time, kicking and scratching to be free, but with the help of the pub's barman she was finally subdued. With both women handcuffed, they were marched out of the pub and into the police car. The fight seemed to have gone out of them and leaving them in Steve's care, Mervyn returned to the pub. The bloke they'd been fighting over was in a bad way and paramedics were working on him. Mervyn got details of his name and address and took brief statements from the manager and some of the bystanders.

At the station later, Sergeant Miller was taking a moment to drink a cup of tea when Mervyn and Steve entered propelling the women in front of them. "What have you got?" he asked, viewing the pair with displeasure.

"These two were attacking a bloke in the Blue Lantern. Nearly pulled him apart," said Steve. "He's gone to the hospital."

"His name's Tommy Davies and he wants to press charges," added Mervyn. "Pub manager does too, company policy or something."

"Right. They coming in to make it formal?" The sergeant was reaching for the keyboard, ready to book the women.

"Yeah. Manager'll be in when he's closed, around two. I said we'd see Mr Davies when he's through at the hospital."

"Names." Miller looked at the women, really looked at them for the first time, and thought they were the weirdest women he had ever seen. All their features were fine on their own but had been put together in such a way that they looked squashed and out of place and wholly unpleasant.

"Clorinda Peasmarsh," said the larger of the two women in a nasal drawl, "and this is my sister, Tisbe. How dare you treat us in this way! We're respectable girls and our mother will have something to say about this!"

"I'm sure she will." Miller took no notice, entering the details into the database. He got an address which he knew was rubbish – no one lived in a chateau around here – but he entered it anyway. Then he locked them in separate cells and went back to his cold cup of tea.

In the Hub, decorations were going up around the work area. Gwen had been reluctant to get them out – the team was still grieving for Owen and Toshiko – but Cendrillon had found them when helping Ianto and begged to use them. Ianto was trying to fix a garland of faux-greenery to the railings while Gwen was doing the tree with Cendrillon and Princess Talia. Jack was putting tinsel around the PC monitors and so it was by chance that he saw the police report about two women arrested in the city.

"Oh boy," he said, putting aside the tinsel. "Cinders, guess who's turned up."

"I don't know, Jack, who?" She ran over to join him, a happy smile on her face.

"Clorinda and Tisbe."

Her face fell and her shoulders slumped. "They'll ruin everything," she wailed and burst into tears.

"It's all right, Cinders, it's all right." Jack took her in a comforting hug. "I'll not let them bother you." Over her head he saw the others approaching. "Gwen, take Ianto and collect Clorinda and Tisbe Peasmarsh from the central station."

"Who are they?" queried Gwen, reaching for her jacket.

"My step-sisters!" wailed Cendrillon even louder.

"Do you think they'll be ugly, like in the fairy tale?" asked Ianto as he and Gwen walked from the SUV to the station.

"Who knows? Way things have been going around here lately, I don't believe any of it any more!" They walked up to the desk. "Sergeant Miller - "

"What do you lot want now?" he asked rudely before stuffing a mince pie into his mouth.

"Clorinda and Tisbe Peasmarsh," Ianto told him, watching to see if the man would be able swallow his large mouthful. He'd only ever seen Jack eat that much in one go before. There was a delay as the man attempted to deal with his mouthful; not as 'skilled' as Jack, decided Ianto.

"Them? What about the bloke they attacked?"

"We'll sort that out," assured Gwen. "If we could just have the Peasmarsh sisters, please."

Ten minutes later the sisters were in the back of the SUV complaining about being moved from pillar to post and making threats. Gwen and Ianto ignored them, although both glanced back – or in the rearview mirror in Ianto's case – from time to time. When Ianto caught Gwen's gaze they shrugged in unison; this time the fairy tale had been true, they were ugly.

When they entered the Hub, pushing the sisters in front of them, Gwen and Ianto were met by a stern-faced Jack.

"Clorinda, Tisbe," he said, standing with his arms crossed and looking them up and down. "Up to your old tricks, I see."

"J-J-Jack," managed Clorinda. "What are y-you doing here?"

"I work here."

"But you were killed!" wailed Tisbe in a squeaky voice that made the others wince. "We saw you."

"You mean you two killed me. If you'd had a bit of patience, I'd have got round to you but no, you had to muscle in when I was busy." His face retained its stern mask. "Lock 'em up."

Gwen took them off, noticing Cendrillon and Talia hiding up in the hothouse as she passed beneath it.

"Jack?" queried Ianto, eyebrows raised.

A brilliant smile broke out across Jack's face and he hugged the Welshman. "One of my early exploits for Torchwood," he said airily, "I'll tell you about it sometime. But first, let's test out the mistletoe."

It took them ten minutes to be sure the mistletoe was in the right position.


	11. Day 11

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Eleven: Christmas Eve 2008

"If anyone else wishes me a happy Christmas, I'm gonna puke," were Andy Davidson's first words to Gwen Cooper.

"Scrooge!" laughed Gwen, not willing to let Andy dampen her good spirits. This was the first Christmas she and Rhys would spend as a married couple and – by lies and subterfuge - they had managed to arrange to spend the day alone. No families and – Rift permitting – no work.

"Very funny. So, what do you want?" He stirred the remains of his cup of coffee irritably.

"Jack sent me - "

"What the fuck does he want!?"

" – to invite you join us for a drink." She looked at him, amused when his pained expression changed to grudging pleasure. "But as you're doing your Scrooge act I assume you don't want to come." She pushed her chair back as if to leave.

"I didn't say that! Don't go putting words into my mouth, Gwen!" He waited until she returned her chair to its original position. "When?"

"Now. Just a few drinks and nibbles and some of Ianto's coffee afterwards to sober us up. Cendrillon specifically asked for you."

His face lit up but he tried not to look too pleased. "All right then. For an hour or so. Can't hurt."

They finished their coffees and walked through the throngs of shoppers and drinkers and a few tourists to Roald Dahl Plass and in through the Tourist Office. As before, Andy submitted to wearing a blindfold and Gwen led him through the tunnels and down into the Hub by a roundabout route that no one would be able to follow, she almost got lost herself. Once through the cog door, Gwen removed the blindfold.

"Andy, Merry Christmas!" giggled Cendrillon, standing in front of him in a deep blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes and showed off her burnished blonde hair. She glanced across at Jack who was standing at the top of the steps. At his nod, she stepped forward and kissed Andy daintily on the lips. "Look up, Andy, look up." Gathering his composure – his heart was beating wildly – he did as she asked and saw an enormous bunch of mistletoe hanging above them. "Everyone has to do it, Jack says so."

"Umm, he would." Ianto had appeared soundlessly beside the couple. "Go on up and get a drink, Andy. Cendrillon, why don't you help him."

"Yep, you do that while I try out this mistletoe again." Jack had bounded down the stairs and was making a grab for Ianto.

"No!" cried the Welshman, expertly evading Jack and running off with his boss in hot pursuit.

Gwen laughed as she watched them go; she already had some wine and was determined to enjoy herself. Talia was on the sofa drinking steadily and eating sausage rolls and crisps, resigned to Ianto not being her beloved. Memories of her family were coming back and she was missing her husband and kids back on Speklenzel Dutte. Ten minutes later, when Jack and Ianto had returned, the little group was getting on famously. There was wine and beer and enough nibbles to soak up at least some of it. Andy felt a new closeness to the Torchwood team, a feeling that had grown since he had found Freda, the time travelling refugee, some months before. He and Cendrillon were getting on very well too, talking and laughing.

Two hours later, they were all still enjoying the impromptu party. Rhys had arrived and the slightly drunk group were playing charades with a lot of laughter and not much skill when Jack's wrist-strap beeped. Ianto froze, remembering what that sound had heralded the last time. Jack smiled in reassurance and opened the flap.

"Jack, what is it?" demanded Gwen, also anxious.

"Some visitors." He pressed a couple of buttons to turn off the base's security. A blue pulsing light and an eerie sound reverberated round the Hub and a spherical ship materialised on the lower level. "We'll need a couple more glasses, Ianto." With that he went down the steps and waited as the ship's hatch opened.

"What's going on, love?" asked Rhys, standing with Gwen at the railing. "How did that get in here?"

"I don't know," she muttered, watching open mouthed as the two most gorgeous men she had ever seen in her life appeared out of the ship's door. One was blond and the other dark but both were tall and handsome with classic good looks. They were fit and lean and moved with grace and confidence. Beside her, she could feel Rhys suck in his stomach.

"John, Charlot, glad you could join us," beamed Jack. He hugged and kissed them both.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Jack. Girls been all right?" asked Charlot, the blond.

"John!" cried Talia, staggering down the steps and literally falling into his arms. "I love you, John."

"I know you do, darling." He kissed her tenderly. "I've missed you."

Charlot looked from Jack up to the watching people and spotted Cendrillon. "Cinders!" he cried and bounded up to her side. "Cinders, my love." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

She was taken aback at first but his kiss awakened her memory and she recalled their wedding in the castle on the hill and this wonderful man who was her husband. "Charlie!"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Prince John of the Rimsini Line and Talia's husband and Prince Charlot of the House of Charmaine, Cendrillon's husband." He got them all back together in the work area. "Some drinks for the guys, Ianto."

With reluctance, Ianto poured two glasses of wine and handed them over. He had seen the way Jack had greeted them and was determined not to like the newcomers. However Charlot lived up to his nickname - Prince Charming - and John was extremely likeable so Ianto soon came round.

After the excited flurry of introductions, Gwen remembered Andy and looked across to where he had been but he wasn't there any longer. Searching, she saw he was in the corner with Jack. Andy had to be feeling awful and she felt bad herself. She had known Cendrillon would not be staying but had allowed Andy to get close to her anyway and now he was hurt as a result. Leaving the others, she joined the pair.

"Andy, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all right. Jack's explained, kind of," said Andy. "Seems a bit weird but then it's all spooky-do round here." He put a false smile on his face. His luck with women was as bad as ever, trust him to fall for an amnesiac who was married and an alien.

"Good man." Jack put an arm round his shoulders. "Come on." He swept them back into the thick of the party and made a point of ensuring Andy's glass was always full.

An hour later, the Princes and their wives were making noises about departing and Ianto seized his opportunity. "Excuse me, Prince John, but how do you know Jack?"

John glanced at Jack then threw back his head and roared with laughter. "He saved me from the thorn forest. There I was, battling through to get to my beloved Talia, and I got all tangled up. I'd still be there if he hadn't come to my rescue." He clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Was best man at the wedding."

Ianto smiled, that sounded like Jack. "And you, Prince Charlot?"

"I almost didn't notice this beautiful woman," he grinned down at Cendrillon, tucked under his arm. "It was only when Jack started dancing with her, twirling her under my nose, that I spotted her. He was my best man too."

"Ahh, Jack, you're an old romantic at heart," jeered Gwen.

"Jack the matchmaker," added Rhys with a grin.

Jack smiled but made no comment. He and Ianto brought up Clorinda and Tisbe, Cendrillon's ugly sisters, from the cells and put them on the ship. Princess Talia was quite drunk and John had to carry her on board. Cendrillon took a moment for a private farewell to Andy.

"Andy, thank you so much for looking after me. You were so very kind." She glanced round to make sure no one was within earshot. "And if I wasn't already married, I wouldn't want to leave." She raised herself on tiptoe and kissed him passionately before turning quickly away and making for the ship, tears in her eyes. He looked after her wistfully.

Final farewells were said and the ship's hatch was secured. The group moved away and the ship dematerialised leaving everyone feeling very flat. The party broke up shortly afterwards. Gwen and Rhys went home, dropping Andy off on the way, and Jack and Ianto were alone.

"Great party, don't you think?" enthused Jack, wrapping his arms round the Welshman.

"Not bad."

"Not bad!? It was great, and you've got rid of Talia. Just you and me now. Time to do some celebrating of our own." He kissed Ianto softly.

"I can't leave this mess." Ianto glanced round at the discarded glasses and plates, empty bottles and general chaos around them.

"Yes you can. There's plenty of time for cleaning up." He kissed him again, more passionately and this time Ianto did not protest.

* * *

_Just one more chapter to go, when a special visitor comes to call on Cardiff. I aim to post it tomorrow morning, before I get at the presents! _


	12. Day 12

_The last chapter and there's a special visitor ..._

**

* * *

**

**Once Upon A Time …**

Day Twelve: Christmas Day 2008

Waking up in Jack's bed had become commonplace to Ianto but waking up in his arms was new. Usually Jack was up and about long before Ianto but today, Christmas Day, he was still in the narrow bed below the office.

"Merry Christmas, Ianto," said Jack, kissing the other man's forehead.

"Nadloig Llawen, Jack."

"Ohhh, I love it when you talk dirty."

"It means 'Happy Christmas', fool." Ianto punched him on the arm before snuggling further into Jack's embrace. "This is nice."

"I can think of something nicer to do, now you're finally awake." He whispered in Ianto's ear and both men started laughing.

An hour and a half later they finally emerged from Jack's quarters. Ianto started clearing up after the previous day's party while Jack settled at the PC and checked the Rift monitor and other alerts; it may be Christmas Day but that did not mean a holiday for Torchwood. Pausing in his work, Ianto remembered something he wanted to ask.

"Jack, yesterday when John and Charlot told us how you'd met …" He stopped, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"What about it?" Jack had swung round in his chair and was facing the Welshman.

"I felt there was something you weren't telling us."

"You'd be right, no need to wreck two perfectly good marriages." He grinned. "I mean, what bride wants to be told her groom was being bedded by the poster-boy of the Time Agency!"

Ianto stared at him. "Both of them?"

"Uh huh. Not together, unfortunately." He turned back to the PC, idly humming Jingle Bells and eating a stale mince pie he had found on a plate.

"You're incorrigible."

"You wouldn't want me any other way!" He grinned over his shoulder then went on with his work.

Ianto thought about this as he made several trips to the kitchen with the plates, glasses and leftover food. He decided that Jack was right. Flirting and sexual 'adventures' were the very essence of Jack; take that away and he'd be a different, a lesser, man. With the work area back to rights, Ianto went to the cells and started the round of feeding. It was unusual to have so many humanoids – forty thieves and Robin Hood and his three Merry Men – as well as the resident Weevils and it took a long time to get round them all. He closed his ears to the abuse aimed his way and carried on stoically. Finally, he returned to the main levels and thought of making another mug of coffee.

"There you are. Good, I was just coming to find you." Jack was beaming at him. "Gwen and Rhys'll be here in half an hour."

"What? I thought you gave her the day off?"

"She won't want to miss this," grinned Jack. "And anyway, we need Rhys and his bus."

"Not more people!" groaned Ianto. "We're running out of room down there."

"Quite the opposite, my little Welsh snowflake." Jack was in a very good mood. "We're going to load up what we've got and hand them over to a friend of mine."

"Snowflake?" Ianto automatically queried, eyebrow raised. However, he was pleased to be getting rid of their guests so didn't pursue the point. "Is this a bounty hunter?"

"No, a friend who owes me a favour. He'll take them back to the relevant authorities. Oh don't worry," he added, correctly interpreting Ianto's look, "there's no capital punishment where they're going."

Twenty minutes later, a pissed off Gwen came through the garage door. "This better be good, Jack. It's Christmas Day, for fuck's sake! Do you know what hoops I had to go through so Rhys and I could spend it alone!?"

"You'll love this, Gwen, promise!" Jack grabbed her by the arms and swung her round in an impromptu dance. "Where's your other half?"

"In the minibus. Rhys has brought the bigger one though I'm still not sure how we're going to get them all in."

"We'll manage. Ah, here they come." He looked across at the archway to the vaults and the column of prisoners – handcuffed and linked together – who filed in supervised by Ianto. "This way, gentlemen, this way."

With surprising docility (Ianto didn't let on about the sedative he'd put in the prisoners' breakfasts) the forty thieves and the Sherwood Prime outlaws were loaded onto the minibus. It was a tight squeeze but with three small ones to a double seat and some on the floor they all fitted in. Just about.

"Where we going then?" asked Rhys grumpily. This was not how he had planned spending his Christmas Day morning. He was also less than happy to see Gwen squeezed into the front passenger seat next to Jack – she was almost sitting on his lap!

"The Castle."

"Right, of course, why did I ask?" he said sarcastically.

With a sigh, he started the bus and drove out slowly taking care with the overloaded vehicle; he didn't want to be stopped by the police. There were quite a few cars on the road, people going to visit relations and friends or heading out of the city on this bright, sunny day for some exercise before the traditional large lunch. They arrived at the Castle safely and Rhys turned into the entrance which was, as he had expected, barred. Even this money spinner was closed on Christmas Day.

"I'll open up," said Jack, leaping from the vehicle and heading for the gates.

"How's he got a key?" Rhys asked his wife, seeing Jack unlocking the heavy padlock and bolts.

"No idea. Let's just get this over with then we can get on with our day," she soothed.

When Jack had the gates open, he waved Rhys forward and waited until the bus was through before pulling them closed again. He jogged over to join the three of them as they got out of the minibus, grinning happily. "No, Ianto, leave them on the bus. He won't be here for another five minutes."

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" sighed Rhys looking forlorn. "He's always going to drag us along on whatever mad scheme he's got going."

Gwen laughed. "Jack's a law unto himself, love, you should know that by now. And you could have said no."

He laughed shortly. "That'd be like trying to stop an avalanche with a toothpick! Who we waiting for anyway?"

"We're meeting a friend of Jack's," explained Ianto, looking over at his boss who was standing in the middle of the grass looking up at the sky and then at his wrist-strap and back again repeatedly. The three watchers huddled into their coats – it was sunny but there was a distinct nip in the air – and waited in various degrees of impatience.

"He's coming!" yelled Jack, bounding over to join them. He beamed at them all then turned his attention to the clear blue sky. The others followed his gaze.

"No," breathed Gwen, grasping Rhys' hand.

"I don't believe it," murmured Ianto.

"Bloody hell," added Rhys.

With a swoosh the sleigh skimmed over their heads before the reindeer turned and did a couple of circuits, the bells on their harness jingled as they lost altitude and came to rest on the grass. The eight reindeer came to a halt, snorting and pawing at the ground, as a large man in a red suit and with white hair and beard secured the reins and got out of the sleigh.

"Ho-ho-ho-how are you, Jack?" the man boomed and wrapped Jack in a bear hug.

"All the better for seeing you, San-Ta." Jack turned to his watching colleagues and noted their stunned expressions. "Everyone, meet San-Ta Claustatriposoll."

"Ca-ca-ca-call me San-Ta."

"But …" managed Gwen, the only one able to form even one word.

"I know, I know," grinned Jack, "it's San-Ta Claus. This is his time for Earth, has been for centuries."

"Wa-wa-wa-what is it you want me to do?" asked San-Ta.

"Take these guys back home, if you will. It's Robin the Hood, three of his men and the forty thieves of Arabia Nine. Quite a haul, and you can keep the rewards."

"I-I-I-I can't do that. The rewards should be yours."

"Nah, you can have them, San-Ta. Just take this lot off my hands."

"Th-th-th-thanks, I'll use the credits wisely."

With everyone helping, it took very little time to load the prisoners into a sealed compartment on the sleigh – it was bigger on the inside – and settle them in. They went quietly enough and Ianto was pleased to see the back of them. It had also occurred to him that he would now be free to enjoy the day with Jack, Rift permitting.

"Ca-ca-ca-can't leave without giving you something." San-Ta reached into a large sack on the back of the sleigh; it hung limply from his hand and looked empty. He looked hard at each of them. "Have you been good this year? And do you believe?"

"I have," said Gwen straightaway, "and I've always believed."

"You know I believe in you," started Jack slowly. "Not sure about being good though." He pulled a face doubtfully.

"He has been," said Ianto quickly and forcefully, taking Jack's hand. "He's saved the world again and again."

"I-I-I-I understand," nodded San-Ta sagely. "And you, Ianto Jones?"

"I try to be good but … but I didn't believe in you."

"Hey, with his goodness and my belief we surely earned a present." Jack looked hopefully at his friend, squeezing Ianto's hand.

"Per-per-per-perhaps," smiled San-Ta.

"I believe in you and I've been good," assured Rhys, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ummm." San-Ta shook his head obviously not convinced. "Oh well." He reached into his sack and pulled out parcels wrapped in an iridescent red paper. "Merry Christmas." He handed them round before getting back in the sleigh. "Go-go-go-got to go, I'm running late."

Gwen, who had been patting one of the reindeer, moved back with the others to a safe distance and watched as the sleigh was pulled along until it had sufficient speed to lift off and sail up into the sky again. San-Ta circled once and then was off, becoming smaller and smaller as he moved across the sky before disappearing in a small flash of blue light.

"What just happened here?" asked Ianto still not quite believing what he had witnessed.

"We just met San-Ta." Jack was still grinning at them, delighted to have amazed them once more. "He made his fortune mining gresqpe chips in the Taswiee Cluster and started sharing his wealth. Now he visits different worlds giving out presents."

"He visits the whole universe in one day? Christmas Day?" Ianto found it hard enough to believe he could get round Earth; the whole universe was definitely impossible.

"No, he spends all year at it. Turns up on different days wherever people still believe in him. Good job you three convinced him you still believe."

"He's not some power-crazed alien trying over the world then?" asked Rhys.

"Did he look like he was!?" Jack shook his head. "He comes to give presents to people, like I said. No more, no less. He'd already done his rounds for this year here, I was lucky to catch him."

"Come here," beamed Gwen, grabbing Jack and kissing him soundly. "You've destroyed so many fairy tales for me these past few days but at least I can still believe in Santa!"

"Santa Claus, a real-life intergalactic philanthropist," mused Ianto, a smile playing on his lips. "Tosh would have loved that."

"Yeah, she would," agreed Gwen with an answering smile. She was back beside Rhys, with his arm round her waist. "And Owen would have had a field day making fun."

The three Torchwood team members were silent for a moment and Rhys recognised that the loss of their two colleagues still pained them. He decided it would get maudlin if they continued to dwell on their losses so looked round for a diversion. "Do we get to open our presents now?" he asked, feeling the one he had been given.

"Absolutely," agreed Jack. He ripped the paper off his and revealed a bottle of hyper-vodka. "Fantastic," he beamed.

Rhys had torn open his present too. "Socks," he said sourly; he got enough of those from his family.

"But not normal ones," explained Jack, looking them over. "These will keep your feet warm in winter and cool in summer and they'll never get dirty or smell so will never need washing."

"They're still socks," murmured Rhys only slightly placated.

"Jack, what's this?" asked Gwen. Her present was a dull crystal egg, at least that's what she thought it was.

"Ohh, very special. You open it by twisting this," he demonstrated. "Smell."

Gwen did as she was told and smelt the exotic fragrance of … she wasn't sure what but it was beautiful. "It's perfume."

"Yep. What have you got, Ianto?"

He was puzzled and held it up for the others to see. "A watch but it's not got numbers on it, see."

"Brilliant, a weather-watch. It tells the weather not the time," grinned Jack.

"How?" asked a puzzled Rhys.

"Don't ask," said Gwen, her hand on his arm, "Jack'll only confuse you."

"But now, time for a drink, kids." Jack asked, rubbing his hands together. "Pubs are open and it's Christmas."

The four of them went to the pub where they enjoyed a drink together before Gwen and Rhys returned home for their leisurely day. Jack and Ianto walked back to the Hub, hand in hand and singing carols at the tops of their voices. All of them had **A VERY HAPPY CHRISTMAS**.

* * *

_I hope your day is as happy as theirs. Merry Christmas and thanks for reading - Jay_


End file.
